Hecate (Prime Earth)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = None; formerly Gods of Olympus | Relatives = Hades (ex-fiancé) | Universe = Sphere of the Gods | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Mount Olympus | Gender = Female | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Three heads, formerly tail and spikes | AlienRace = God | Citizenship = Olympian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, Ghosts and Necromancy | PlaceOfBirth = Magic | Creators = | First = Wonder Woman Annual Vol 4 1 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Hecate is the Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, Ghosts and Necromancy in the Greek Pantheon. She is an enemy to Wonder Woman and the Justice League Dark. Early Existence At the dawn of time there was magic. It was promising and pure as it surrounded the forming Multiverse. When life was new the first magical being shaped herself out of the cosmos within the plane that would become the Sphere of the Gods so she could play with the magnificence of magic. Before long the girl sensed that beneath the Sphere there was a darker font of magic similar to her, one which was tied to the Dark Multiverse. This font would later become known as the Upside-Down Man. Frightened by this evil, Hecate created a barrier between her realm and the darker so that her realm of possibility couldn't be ruined by darkness. After creating the barrier the girl visited Earth 0, the center of the multiverse, where she watched humanity grow. Hecate would gift mankind pieces of her magic so that they could make the world around them a paradise. Humanity gave the girl a name- Hecate, which meant "Far off" in their primitive tongue. As humanity's beliefs grew, they began to effect the Sphere of the Gods. Out of the imagination of humankind pantheons of gods were born and the Sphere of the Gods was split into smaller realms for them to reside in. The different pantheons all tried to earn the favor of Hecate, as they believed her to be the true creator of the universe. Because the rules of reality were becoming stricter, Hecate was transformed from the Maiden (an innocent and optimistic child) to the Mother (a more responsible version of the Maiden). Eventually Hecate chose to join the Greek pantheon, which lived on Mount Olympus in the Sphere of the Gods. Hecate was to marry Hades, the king of the underworld and god of death. Eventually mankind noticed the immense power Hecate wielded and attempted to steal it. Hecate was summoned by a ritual and bound by the humans, locked for eons in a prison she couldn't escape. After years of solitude, Hecate was contacted by Hades who informed her that he had taken a new bride and that she was no longer welcome at the gates of Olympus. At that moment Hecate let out a scream that shook all of reality, and she felt the dark presence of the Upside-Down Man for the first time in eons. With all of her fury Hecate tore a hole in magic, allowing some of the darkness to break through the veil of existence. She gifted this dark magic to the magicians of Earth in hopes that they would destroy themselves with it, in this moment a new dominant aspect of Hecate was born- The Crone. The Crone was pure evil who wanted nothing but suffering to be felt by every being in existence. With her rage Hecate broke free of her restraints and travelled to Mount Olympus where she met with the Gods of Olympus. When the gods begged for mercy Hecate gave it to them, however she also told them that if they crossed her again she would eliminate all of them. Paranoid that the humans would strike at her again, Hecate divided her power into five pieces and stored them in five human girls for safe keeping. These girls would never learn of this power, and each time one of them died the power would be implanted in a new girl until Hecate would come to collect. In the modern day the five witch-marked were Wonder Woman, Manitou Dawn, Witchfire, Black Orchid, and Circe. | Powers = * : Hecate was formed from the very first energies of magic itself. Because of this heritage Hecate has almost unlimited power. ** : Due to being the patron god of ghosts, Hecate presumably had the ability to manipulate ectoplasm and the spirit world with ease. ** : As the first magical being Hecate has lived since the dawn of time, and will continue to live until time itself runs out. It is said that she came before all other deities. ** : As the Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, and Sorcery Hecate is the patron deity of magic, thus has divine authority and absolute control over magic this gives her almost unlimited magical power to call upon. Her power was so vast that she dwarfed the magical abilities of the witch Circe. She was also capable of facing off against the Otherkind, who were just as powerful as she was in the multiverse. *** : Hecate has the ability to incinerate creatures by moving a finger. She displayed this power when she incinerated the Witch Women of Themyscira after their devotion to her left her unsatisfied. *** : Although she hasn't displayed the ability to project magical energy as lethal bolts yet, her witch-marked Manitou Dawn displayed the ability during her assault on Nanda Parbat. Because the witch marked gain their power from Hecate it is safe to assume Hecate also has the ability. *** : Although she hasn't displayed the power of self-levitation yet, her witch-marked Manitou Dawn displayed the ability during her assault on Nanda Parbat. Because the witch marked gain their power from Hecate it is safe to assume Hecate also has the ability. *** : Over millennia, Hecate stored gargantuan amounts of her power in five human females, each time they died she would transfer the power to different women. This inherently gives the five individuals access to their part of the almost unlimited magical potency of Hecate. *** *** : Hecate has no fixed height. She is able to manipulate her size at will. She usually stands at around thirty feet tall, however during her assault on Nanda Parbat she stood as tall as a mountain. *** : Hecate has shown herself capable of moving objects with her mind. During her assault on the Justice League Dark she dragged Detective Chimp into her hand by raising her hand out. *** : Hecate is able to manipulate the minds of those around her. When the Justice League Dark informed the Justice League about the possible threat of the Otherkind she used her telepathy to wipe the minds of the JL's members. **** : Using her telepathy, Hecate is capable of planting illusions into an opponent's mind. She displayed this ability when she manipulated the minds of the JL into thinking any possible evidence of her existence was in fact a complaint made by a fellow superhero. *** : Hecate is able to transport herself to any location in the multiverse. She was able to breach magical barriers with this ability such as when she teleported herself into Themyscira to brand Diana and talk to the Witch Women. ** : As the patron deity of Necromancy, Hecate has the power to summon and command the dead. She once ravaged the city of Sparta with her undead creatures during the reign of King Kleomenes. | Abilities = * : Hecate is the Goddess of Magic and its chief pioneer. In ancient times she taught the secrets of magic to humanity. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * * Hecate was first adapted by Paul Kupperberg and Win Mortimer, first appearing in . However, in the Prime Earth continuity Zeus first appeared as part of the New 52 DC Universe in by Meredith Finch and David Finch. | Trivia = * Hecate is also known as the Triple Goddess and the Witch-mother, and The Moon, The Watcher at the Crossroads, The One-Who-Is-Three, Witch Queen and The Protector of Women. * In The New 52, Hecate was depicted as a green-skinned woman with a reptilian tail. Like most of the Gods of Olympus, her appearance was later changed drastically, and she was instead shown as a three-headed woman. | Recommended = | Links = }}